1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle control devices and, more particularly, to a multi-purpose vehicle control device that is capable of functioning as an electromagnetic clutch, a transmission synchronizer, an engine starter, and a generator.
2. Disclosure of Related Art
A conventional vehicle includes an internal combustion engine, a transmission, and one or more of the following vehicle components: a clutch, mechanical synchronizers in the transmission, a starter for the engine, and an alternator. Each vehicle component is typically designed to perform only a single function (e.g., the starter starts the engine). Therefore, conventional vehicles are required to include a large number of components that increase the cost, size, and complexity of the vehicle.
One of the components--the clutch--suffers from its own particular deficiency. A conventional clutch includes a first component connected to an output shaft of the engine and a second component connected to an input shaft of the transmission. The clutch transmits torque from the engine to the transmission by frictional engagement of the two components. This type of engagement results in continuous wear on the components of the clutch and requires repeated repairs to the clutch.
There is thus a need for a vehicle component that will minimize or eliminate one or more of the above-mentioned deficiencies.